Geki
Geki (激, lit. "Fierce") is a non-playable character from the Street Fighter series who only appeared in the original Street Fighter game as one of the ten computer-controlled opponents. Story Geki is a claw-wielding ninja who also uses shuriken and teleportation techniques. He fights in a meadow overlooking a large lake, from which Mount Fuji can be seen. Like most of the characters from the original Street Fighter who did not appear in later installments, very little information is known about him. The Street Fighter V website implies that he has been killed during his activities in Asia, and that another ninja, refered as "Geki II", has followed his footsteps.Street Fighter V Character Encyclopedia: Geki II In keeping with tradition, he earns his living as a spy and bodyguard. Geki II is also seen fighting Vega in a cage match in the latter's Street Fighter V Arcade mode ending. Other appearances ''Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki'' In the third comic of UDON's comic book miniseries, Street Fighter Legends, Geki refers not to an individual, but an entire clan of shinobi (in actuality, a clan of ninjas known as the Geki Clan), as the main antagonists. In issue #1, a Geki assassin with a claw attacks Ibuki, but is defeated. The reason for this animosity is explained that Ibuki's village was founded by a shinobi who left the Geki clan. In UDON's Street Fighter II comics, one of the Geki ninjas receives an assignment to kill Gen, ultimately failing, as Gen ultimately murders him in front of a young Chun-Li, then under his tutelage. Other members of the clan are summoned by Vega to fight Zangief and E. Honda in the Japanese qualifying round for the second World Warrior tournament. Trivia *It is a possibility that Geki was the one who trained or at the very least inspired Vega in the art of Ninjutsu, since the latter went to Japan to study it according to the games' storyline. Vega also wears the same type of claw weapon like Geki's. *Geki is one of the first two characters in the Street Fighter series to have any sort of weapon, the other being Eagle with his clubs. He is also the first character in the series who has the ability to teleport. *Geki was one of the five characters (the other being Retsu, Lee, Mike, and Joe) from the original Street Fighter arcade game to never return playable in later Street Fighter games. **His concept seems to have been passed down to Vega and Ibuki, which is likely the reason Geki never became playable. *Geki's costume appears as a alternate costume (referred in-game as "Swap Costume") for Tekken's Lars in Street Fighter X Tekken. *In one episode of the Street Fighter animated series, Akuma disguises himself as a ninja-like warrior that resembles Geki. *Geki was once considered for the arcade version of Street Fighter: The Movie. According to Alan Noon, they intended on making the character female, but Capcom did not allow them to change his gender and suggested them to do an original character instead. In the end, the character was scrapped. http://forums.shoryuken.com/discussion/comment/1421996#Comment_1421996 References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Category:Fighting Game Characters